Adieu, à la fin de l'orage
by Moira-chan
Summary: "Quel genre d'imbécile porte des lunettes de soleil lorsqu'il pleut ?" Shizuo, à terre, s'est posé la question - Kasuka, sublime dans son ravissant manteau d'automne, n'a pas pris la peine de répondre. Doucement, lentement, il a tendu son parapluie.


**Titre :** Adieu, à la fin de l'orage.

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo

**Bêta-lectrices :** Mia Suzuki-sama, Elerina (Merci les filles ! x3)

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Shizuo & Kasuka. Mention d'Izaya et de Shinra.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leur relation et l'univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **"Quel genre d'imbécile porte des lunettes de soleil lorsqu'il pleut ?" Shizuo, à terre, s'est posé la question - Kasuka, sublime dans son ravissant manteau d'automne, n'a pas pris la peine de répondre. Doucement, lentement, il a tendu son parapluie.

Hey ! Momo qui vous parle. =) Me voici de retour pour un cinquième (ah ouais... o.o) OS sur ce merveilleux fandom qu'est Durarara! et, comme d'habitude, je vais écrire une immense note d'auteur bizarre. (Vous pouvez la passer si vous voulez, je comprendrai xP)

Quiconque me connaît un peu (enfin, un gros peu quand même) sait qu'en dehors de l'écriture, j'ai deux passions dans ma vie : la musique et la pluie. Si, si. La pluie, donc, est un des sujets que j'aime le plus aborder dans mes textes : elle m'inspire, me passionne, et je pourrais en parler pendant des heures, je pense, si je devais décrire chaque variante de son intensité, ou chaque effet qu'elle peut avoir sur les gens, suivant leur caractère... Mais je vous rassure, j'en suis pas encore là. XD

Ce texte, donc. C'est... Particulier, on va dire. J'ai voulu mélanger la pluie à une retranscription plus ou moins exacte de la relation parfois ambiguë entre Shizuo et Kasuka... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mais en gros, attendez-vous à de la pluie, de la douceur, un brin d'inceste extrêmement hypothétique et sous-entendu, et une tentative d'écrire plus ou moins poétiquement. Sinon, je soupçonne mon Shizuo d'être un peu OoC... Enfin, à vous de juger.

Bonne lecture =)

**Playlist :** Nero - _rain stops, good-bye_.

* * *

Adieu, à la fin de l'orage.

Quel genre d'imbécile porte des lunettes de soleil lorsqu'il pleut ?

C'est la question que s'est posée Shizuo, juste avant, un peu plus tôt. Étrangement, il n'a pas trouvé réponse ; en effet, comment décrire un genre lorsqu'il ne comprend qu'une personne, ne contient qu'une unité, n'englobe qu'une entité ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, après tout, jamais encore il n'a vu quelqu'un d'autre en porter – des lunettes de soleil, sous la pluie battante, dérangeante, combattive et combattante, blessante, brûlante. Brûlante oui, parce que forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombe ; chaque minute, chaque seconde, elle rencontre chaque centimètre, chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'elle trouve encore à son corps – son visage, son visage, rien n'est exposé sinon ses mains et son visage – et y tombe, tombe, tombe, frappe et heurte et attaque et tombe encore, si fort tellement fort que ça brûle presque, finalement.

Il soupire, et l'air qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres apparaît pâle, plus clair, quasi-blanc lorsqu'il se mêle à l'atmosphère. La pluie du ciel sans discontinuer n'a de cesse de le fuir et d'en chuter. D'en bas, d'où il est, c'est beau, ou presque, à observer – c'est particulier, dans tous les cas. Goutte qui suit goutte qui suit goutte qui suit goutte, et celles d'à-côté et d'à-côté encore décrivent les mêmes queues leu leu, les mêmes files indiennes, et jouent au chat, à la souris, se chassent et se poursuivent dans la nuit qui, lentement, s'écroule sur lui plus qu'elle ne tombe vraiment. S'écrase, alors ; le noir, le bleu foncé du ciel plein d'étoiles recouvre les maisons, les immeubles et leurs toits, et la pluie oui, s'écrase ruisselle sur lui, contre lui, sur ses jambes son torse son visage et ses bras. Ses lunettes – teintées, protègent du soleil comme de l'eau échouée. Pas une goutte, non, pas d'humidité dans les yeux qu'il peut garder ouverts, car toutes sans aucune exception arrivent sur les verres, y glissent un peu, s'arrêtent ou finissent à terre.

Glacé, froid, tiède, chaud puis brûlant contre sa peau, tant l'assaut répété se poursuit encore et encore – qu'importe. Il ne ressent pas la douleur, ni la température, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, à peine le sol dur – là, derrière lui, contre son dos. Goudron inégal construit jadis et pourtant, jamais refait, aplati – la ruelle, sans doute, n'était pas l'endroit où se glisser ce soir-là. Mais – merde. Il a mal à la tête, étrangement. « Mal » dans le sens, c'est dérangeant ; en vérité, il ne souffre pas vraiment. Il n'a pas envie de réfléchir, juste. Pas envie de penser, de ressasser, encore moins d'agir – alors, rester, ici, sans bouger, là, allongé, sans doute, c'est la bonne idée.

Quelque chose aussi, au niveau de sa côte, à droite plus qu'à gauche, le dérange – le démange. Piqûre de moustique ou d'abeille à la sensation de n'importe qui, c'est une douleur nouvelle inhabituelle pour lui ; étrange. Il l'a déjà sentie. Bizarre. Il en a comme le souvenir net, le ressenti – anormal. Et soudain la goutte brûlante y atterrit – s'y enfonce y pénètre le blesse l'attaque l'agresse il ferme les yeux et se souvient. L'homme dans son dos, la remarque à mi-voix et au loin, très loin, inaudible qu'il comprend toutefois, l'horrible abominable détestable rire d'Izaya ; l'inconnu derrière a levé le bras. Appuyé sur la détente, la gâchette – tiré. Sans se retenir, sans bouger. Et puis, les ordres exécutés, il s'en est allé.

Abruti. Enfoiré. Enfoiré, enfoiré d'animal, d'insecte bon à écraser – bordel ! Izaya Orihara n'a, au fond, tout au fond, de place vraiment qu'écrabouillé, collé, incrusté dans sa semelle, sous son pied. Mais il n'y est pas, là, n'en souffre pas n'en meurs pas, le bâtard – et Shizuo allongé contre le sol froid, glacé, n'a maintenant plus d'autre choix que d'y rester, immobilisé. Ce n'est pas, oh, qu'il ne peut pas ; il ne veut pas. Se lever, faire l'effort, bouger, marcher, avancer, courir peut-être, rentrer – il ouvre les yeux. Tout paraît beige, brun, orangé derrière les lunettes qui obstruent sa vue comme elles protègent son regard, ambre. La pluie, de son côté, continue à tomber, toujours, encore, sur son visage, ses bras, ses jambes et son corps.

La sensation mouillée fraîche contre sa peau ne lui fait plus rien – il s'est habitué. Elle est là, il l'ignore, ne remarque pas. Ne ressent pas, ne voit même plus. Et puis, soudain, elle disparaît, sans va – il sursaute, cligne des yeux, la forme noire glissée portée élancée au-dessus de lui n'est qu'ombre au beau milieu du ciel de la nuit et il ne sait, ne réfléchit pas.  
Mais – parapluie.

« Il est vingt-trois heures. Grand frère ne devrait pas rester par terre. »

Le surnom qu'il entend lui vole un sourire, subtilement. Au-dessus de lui, entre son front, ses lèvres, ses joues trempés et le protecteur, doux, sombre et large parapluie, est apparu le visage qu'il affectionne, qu'il a dans son cœur et sa mémoire parmi les choses les plus belles et agréables – Kasuka, sublime dans le calme, la neutralité de tout son être, l'examine et l'observe. Ses cheveux toujours, ni courts ni longs, ni noirs ni blonds, encadrent de leur brun, châtain, chocolat tendre délicieux sa peau pâle, les couleurs absentes de ses tempes ou de son nez, de son front de son menton ; et comme Shizuo tourne la tête soudain il aperçoit, découvre, voit, se délecte et ne s'en lasse pas, l'apparence élancée, mince dans toute sa longueur, courbée à peine dans sa direction. Le visage, au fond, ne témoigne ne traduit ne trahit pas la moindre attention, marque d'affection mais peu importe ; le charme androgyne toujours sublime les traits fins, l'expression neutre l'air de rien, fait de lui la femme et l'homme à la fois, et en vérité, il a toujours été comme ça.

La peau cristalline de ses doigts doucement caresse le manche du parapluie, s'enroule et se lace autour de lui – le mouvement joli de sa tête, l'inclinaison légère de son dos, et tout à coup ses genoux fléchissent, un peu, et le manteau dont les plis épousent la courbe de ses hanches virevolte autour de ses jambes fines. Un nœud large dans son dos retient la ceinture qu'il n'a pas attachée, pas serrée ; la longue veste beige, ouverte, se laisse porter par le vent léger puis retombe, gracieuse.

« Grand frère. »

Il parle à mi-voix, comme lorsqu'il lui murmurait mille secrets autrefois – à cela Shizuo, attendri, le regarde encore et sourit, un peu gêné toutefois. La main libre de son frère semble suivre un chemin tout tracé, une voie prédestinée lorsqu'elle quitte la prolongation de son corps parfait pour traverser les airs, se glisser entre l'atmosphère, atterrir bientôt contre lui, sur sa côte, presque contre sa peau tant l'eau a rendu fin, fragile le tissu de ses vêtements chéris. Le doigt, alors, l'index droit circule, se promène, descend lentement, langoureux comme le ton qu'il emploie lorsqu'il les séduit toutes, à l'écran – puis, il caresse, il se perd, l'expression reste inchangée et lorsqu'enfin il remonte, il rapporte aux lèvres un peu de sang, pas encore coagulé.

« On t'a tiré dessus. »

Le bout du doigt taché, souillé de pourpre pourrait disparaître, être lavé sous la pluie mais Kasuka visiblement n'est pas de cet avis ; un instant seulement, l'ongle glisse entre ses lèvres s'en va, une seconde ensuite, il ressort finalement et il est propre, ça y est. Le sang mouillé de son frère a contre son palais le goût exquis d'un met précieux qu'il ne goûtera peut-être plus jamais – du moins, s'il reste ici, s'ils restent ici, si aucun d'eux deux ne fait rien. Il soupire, un peu, c'est léger dans l'air et son souffle exhalé doucement s'y fond, s'y perd.

« Grand frère doit se faire soigner. »

Il dit, il parle et son ton pourtant reste neutre, froid, presque indifférent – comme si, au fond, il n'en avait rien à faire, comme si, au fond, il ne s'en souciait pas. De la blessure, de la plaie, à la côte de son frère. Shizuo, cependant, ne le prend pas mal, ne s'en indigne pas car en vrai, il sait ; il sait que Kasuka s'en préoccupe et d'ailleurs, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il entend un bruit de pas. La pluie, toujours, alterne les sons mous mouillés, liquides et flasques, vains contre le sol qui la retient, et les frappes sèches, dures, fortes et douloureuses contre les fenêtres, les abribus, les panneaux publicitaires. Et puis, au milieu d'elle, soudain, entre son brouhaha violent que l'habitude rend imperceptible cependant, les semelles de cuir quasi-neuf créent un bruitage nouveau, flic et ça y est, flac on marche dans l'eau.

La blessure de Shizuo toujours ne le fait pas souffrir, le laisse insensible et insensé, sur le sol allongé – son costume détrempé toutefois, dans son dos, rafraîchit sa peau, peut-être un peu trop, et il voudrait lever un bras, le tendre le tendre l'étendre jusqu'au sublime Kasuka, tout parfait qu'il est, semi-divinité que magnifie encore le ravissant manteau de pluie. Il ne peut, toutefois. Il ne peut.

Peut-être est au-delà de ses capacités – peut-être est-ce au-delà de sa volonté. Le visage clair est un halo de lumière et beauté dans la nuit noire, sous le ciel fané, ridé, vieilli par tant d'années passées au-dessus du monde. Le sourire absent ne se fait pas regretter, cependant – après tout, il n'y a jamais été, à qui pourrait-il réellement manquer ? L'homme à terre esquisse un bref sourire, gêné, encore une fois, embarrassé, il y a de quoi : toujours, toujours, sans cesse il vient le sauver, il s'occupe de lui, s'arrange pour le protéger non le ramasser oui le réparer, recoller les morceaux rafistoler les blessures les plaies de sa chair, ouvertes encore, à l'air offertes. Il s'en veut, quelque part. Shizuo s'en veut. Pour ça, pour tout ça ; pour n'être pas à la hauteur de Kasuka. Ne pas savoir, ne pas réussir à le défendre, le protéger, ne pas pouvoir simplement, parce qu'il a déjà des gardes du corps et cent, mille personnes tout autour de lui, toujours à vérifier qu'il se porte bien – le sentiment d'inutilité dont il souffrait déjà ne fait que s'accentuer, se renforcer, et jamais ne faiblit, jamais ne s'enfuit, du moins.

Dix ans, non, douze, quinze peut-être, qu'il l'endure, le subit, en meurt à petit feu. Le ressenti est horrible, en vérité ; horrible, abominable, détestable que de sentir sa vie insensée, et son existence retarder seulement l'épanouissement de celui qui compte le plus, à son cœur. Par moments, aujourd'hui notamment, il se sent poids, lourd, agaçant, et il se déteste pour ces raisons précises – les mêmes, depuis si longtemps.  
Les colosses qui toujours accompagnent son frère cadet ont dû s'approcher, maintenant, car sans même tourner la tête, sans même bouger d'un centimètre, il les entend et il les sent. Leurs pas, dans l'eau dont la pluie a tapissé la rue, n'apparaissent plus ni lointains, ni perdus ; ils sont proches, à côté, ici peut-être. Alors, Shizuo décide qu'il est trop tard, trop tard pour ressasser trop tard pour se relever trop tard même pour essayer, et puis – et puis, il ferme les yeux et.

Et.  
Et, il les ouvre, à nouveau, mais il n'est plus, plus dans la ruelle dans l'artère dans la rue, allongé par terre – la matière, le matelas dans lequel s'aplatit son dos meurtri est tiède, confortable, un peu tendre, agréable. Oh. Il ne se souvient pas, mais ; il a dû marcher, peut-être. Se lever, l'air de rien. Avancer. Suivre, bêtement. Jusqu'ici – il a oublié. Ne se rappelle plus. A agi selon l'instinct, sûrement. Et puis, s'est retrouvé là.

« Grand frère. »

La voix qui l'appelle le distrait soudain du plafond blanc, et le visage qui à nouveau se penche au-dessus de lui semble calme, inexpressif mais rassurant. Lui, il aime ce visage, du moins, cette image pâle et douce au toucher, les émotions absentes les sentiments contrôlés – c'est, quelque part, celui qu'il a toujours rêvé de porter, d'avoir. Sans réfléchir, il tend le bras, lève la main comme pour l'atteindre, le caresser enfin, mais les doigts tendres de son frère cadet interceptent les siens et, l'instant d'après, c'est entrelacés que tous ils retombent sur son torse, près de son cœur battant encore.

« Tu as mal ? »

Il demande, mais ses sourcils pas même ne s'inclinent ; il donne l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas, ne saisit pas, mais Shizuo sait qu'en réalité il a conscience de tout autour d'eux et il sourit, se redresse, lentement, précautionneux. La piqûre d'abeille à son flanc n'est plus qu'un léger grattement, maintenant – lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, d'ailleurs, il y note un bandage et soudain, comprend.

« Non, dit-il. Kasuka, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Poser la question, rien que pour être sûr, devenir certain – obtenir la confirmation, enfin.

« Kishitani-san. »

Il s'en doutait, il avait déduit, ou s'en souvenait, peut-être, mais son frère et lui-même, et les colosses derrière ont dû arriver ici il y a peu, dans le secret de la nuit, sous le ciel immense et bleu – foncé. La pluie, à l'extérieur, bat les fenêtres sans discontinuer ; on l'entend, forte, on la sent, puissante, dans sa rage et sa colère, de sa haine aux vitres à l'immeuble elle mène la guerre. Le canapé, d'où il s'est relevé, est un peu mouillé, n'a pas encore séché. Le manteau d'automne, long et délicat, embrasse encore de sa souplesse les formes de Kasuka – lui, simplement, s'est assis. Son parapluie est resté dans l'entrée, abandonné. Les mèches de cheveux contre ses joues, à ses côtés, sont certes humides, un petit peu, mais encore encadrent sa beauté, et il n'a pas besoin de sourire, non, pour sembler paraître être vraiment parfait.

Ses doigts, longs un peu froid, n'ont pas bougé, à ceux de son frère entrelacés, emmêlés. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, douces en apparence, suffisamment minces sûrement, invitent le baiser mais il est, même ici, comme la divinité qui, de son intelligence de son savoir de sa puissance, règne sur le monde et le modèle tel qu'il lui plaît, à sa façon, le réglemente et le gouverne. Il est, il existe, présent parmi les hommes, mais les domine de tout ce qui le fait et reste, incontestablement, au-dessus d'eux, inatteignable.

« Repose-toi, souffle-t-il soudain, mais sa voix, son ton reste neutre et seule la forme du verbe permet de distinguer l'ordre d'une affirmation. Guéris vite. »

C'est futile, comme recommandation – il guérira vite, forcément –, mais ça prouve qu'il se préoccupe, qu'il fait attention et c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment, au fond. C'est étrange ; ça lui fait plaisir, à Shizuo, et chaud, tiède-chaud dans son cœur. Agréable sensation, tendre émotion. Les doigts de Kasuka sans qu'il ne le remarque ont quitté les siens et sa paume à plat, toute sa main, appuie doucement délicatement presque tendrement contre son torse, le pousse en arrière et s'attend à ce qu'il tombe, qu'il se renverse, qu'il s'allonge.

« Recouche-toi, murmure encore la voix, à ses oreilles si loin déjà. Kishitani-san va revenir. »

Il parle, non, il met en garde, plutôt, et Shizuo brièvement se rappelle toutes ces fois où, enfant, Kasuka l'a prévenu, lui a tout expliqué, l'a mis au courant – d'un danger, d'un problème, de la punition à laquelle il s'exposait, simplement. Savoir que ces moments n'ont pas disparu complètement le fait sourire, mélancolique, nostalgique. Alors, plus sage qu'habituellement, il obéit à ce frère qui depuis toujours prend si bien soin de lui et se laisse retomber, doucement, sur le canapé ; Kasuka, au-dessus de lui, n'offre en récompense pas même un bravo, pas même un merci, mais son aîné croit déceler dans son regard qui le fixe, passionnément, l'ombre d'une lueur satisfaite, de contentement, et ça suffit.

« Merci, Shizuo dit alors froidement, et il ferme les yeux, à nouveau. Ça va aller, maintenant... »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, mais il n'attend pas vraiment, de toute façon. Un bras en travers de son visage, il se sait fatigué, profiterait volontiers de l'occasion offerte par la balle à peine extraite de sa côte pour se reposer – et peu importe la douleur qui n'est déjà plus, peu importe le fait qu'il ait encore mille fois la force de rentrer chez lui, s'il l'a décidé il le fera et il dormira ici, un peu.

Mais tandis qu'il cherche à s'assoupir, les doigts de Kasuka n'en démordent pas de rester contre sa peau, encore, contre lui, toujours ; lentement, doucement, il promène le bout de ses ongles parfaitement coupés, justement limés le long de l'uniforme, en défait habilement un bouton ou deux, reste chaste dans les caresses qu'il place et, finalement, laisse ses mouvements se fondre au souffle du vent, entré par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Shizuo, d'où il est, ne voit pas mais sent, subit, ressent – ne fait rien toutefois, ne se défend pas, s'offre à l'air frais comme Shinra n'est toujours pas là. La caresse contre sa joue n'est qu'une brise légère, tout d'abord, parce qu'elle est tendre et fraîche et le fait frissonner, tressaillir un peu, encore ; et puis, soudain, sans qu'il ne le voie venir, sans même qu'il ne s'en doute, la tendresse remonte à son front, chatouille au passage son regard fermé, sublime sa peau de sa tiédeur d'alizé, un poil humide, à peine mouillée – la pluie, dehors, a ralenti. Et l'air, et le vent dans l'atmosphère, s'est fait plus chaud presque brûlant, le foehn qui l'enlace l'embrasse comme bouillant, tombe et tombe et chute et descend glisse, en bas toujours le long de sa tempe, rejoint sa joue encore l'apprécie encore la caresse encore se déplace encore atteint ses lèvres-  
Encore, encore, encore.

La caresse s'est faite tendresse s'est faite amour, baiser léger contre ses lèvres, mais ainsi caché, dissimulé derrière ses paupières fermées, il ne saurait dire qui de son frère ou bien du vent l'a embrassé.  
Une chose est sûre, toutefois – lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, la pluie contre la fenêtre s'est arrêtée.  
Et Kasuka, superbe dans son long manteau d'automne, sans dire au revoir s'en est allé.

* * *

Et voilà =) J'aime la pluie. Je l'aaiime.

C'est un sujet voué à revenir dans mes textes, et plusieurs fois encore. Définitivement. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais vraiment Kasuka, sinon... Enfin, ça m'aura servi d'entraînement pour le prochain texte que je posterai sur ce fandom (normalement, si je change pas encore d'avis entre-temps).

En espérant de tout cœur que cette histoire vous ait plu, bonne journée/soirée et peut-être à bientôt ! =)


End file.
